


36 Questions To Make You Fall In Love

by pilongski



Category: One Piece
Genre: 36 questions to fall in love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Snippets, this was written long before the arc was finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: What a ridiculous notion, Law thought. But if this ridiculous notion was going to keep Luffy from opening his wounds, then so be it.Also, he's going to prove Shachi that this research was bullshit and nothing would make him fall in love with Straw Hat. Nothing.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 48
Kudos: 304





	1. Set I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and the list of questions can be found [here](https://www.nytimes.com/2015/01/11/style/36-questions-that-lead-to-love.html).
> 
> I was inspired by this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761503/chapters/26512308), I thought the prompt was interesting and I really need to reignite my love for writing so, yeah. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Some elements in the story are taken from the events of Pirate Warriors 4 (since they have their own Wano arc), One Piece Party, and One Piece Novel: Law so spoilers for that and past canon arcs.

**1.**

**Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?**

Law twitched at the magazine in his hand. Why the hell did he agree to answer a section of a gossip magazine with his allied captain? Oh right, because said captain kept running around after hours of surgery and kept reopening his wounds. If it were anyone, Law couldn't care less. But Law owed his life to Luffy (Dressrosa came to mind and then that one time Luffy shielded him from Charlotte Perospero's raining candy attack in Onigashima) and if he dared to die because of something that could be prevented, Law was going to bring Luffy back to life only to kill him again (that surgery took a toll on him. So sue him for being pissed if his work ended up for nothing).

Besides him, Luffy was laying on a mattress with his mouth still munching a piece of meat like there was no tomorrow. Law was glad Black Leg-ya thought ahead of him. Even though Luffy was the one who asked Law to answer these questions with him ("It looks fun, Traffy! Your friends said you would love it!"), he doubted Luffy would stay still for more that one minute without some food to keep him occupied.

"I want to invite lots of people!" Luffy gave a big grin. Law could see a piece of meat stuck between his teeth. "I want to meet Sabo! We only talked for a while in Dressroba-"

"Dressrosa."

"-so I want to invite him to talk some more! I have a lot of stories to tell him. Sabo doesn't know that one giant tiger Ace and I got for Dadan. It's wayyy bigger than the one we caught when we're kids. Oh! I want to invite Makino too! I wonder if she's okay? And if Sabo comes then Iva-chan can come too! Sanji went to his place so I bet Sanji would be happy to see his friend. I want to invite Camie and Pappag and Hatchan- oh, and Vivi too! She's in Alabasta and Nami said it's dangerous for her if people know we know each other but she's also our friend! And maybe Vivi can get along with Rebecca and Yowahoshi!"

Luffy continued to ramble on. While there were some names that Law wasn't familiar with, Law managed to piece some of the story based on the snippets Luffy threw around. Excluding the two years gap, the Straw Hat Pirates technically had only taken the sea for a year or so. Yet their journey was ... colorful, to say the least. As expected of the crew that gave him an excessive headache.

"-then we're going to have a big party!" Luffy stretched his arms to the edge of the room. His signature laugh accompanied him. "What about Traffy?"

Law shrugged. "No one."

"Eh? How boring!" Don't tell anyone, but Law kind of wanted to poke Luffy's pouty cheeks.

"What can I say? I am a boring person."

"No, you're not! You're grumpy, yes, and you look tired like an old man most of the time, but Traffy is not boring!"

"Most people would disagree."

"Most people are stupid and they just don't understand your humor." And Law had to admit that Luffy understood him pretty well. That one time when he and the Straw Hats played guess a drawing, Luffy was the only one who understood his drawing of Bepo ("That old man in a bear suit is nothing like the Heart Pirate's navigator!" "What are you talking about, Nami? This looks just like him! Traffy is such a great artist, shishishi!").

"C'mon, Traffy, think harder! There must be someone!"

Law sighed. If he didn't answer, Luffy would whine for hours. Sometimes it's hard to believe someone this childish was the same person who took down Kaido.

"I suppose there is someone."

"Who?"

Law ignored the tension in Luffy's voice. "Dr. Kureha."

"That old hag?! She hits Sanji even though he's hurt!"

"I was told she was unorthodox." But who wasn't in the Grand Line? Most of the renowned doctors on this side of the world had at least one quirky thing. "She is the best at her expertise. Most of the members of 100 MDs were under her tutelage and they were the best doctors in the world. I used to read her papers as my past time when I was little. It would be interesting to sit down in a discussion with her."

"Well, Chopper learned from her and she healed Nami so I guess she's good."

She was Tony-ya's mentor? No wonder Tony-ya was so adept for his age! Not that he wasn't smart on his own.

"Does my answer satisfy you?"

"You just use dinner to talk about mumbo-jumbo instead of partying-"

"Well, I told you I'm boring."

"-but it's such a Traffy thing to do so I'm giving it a pass!" Luffy gave him a thumbs up. "How about mine?"

"I think it's going to be one hell of a party on your end."

"Shishishi!"

"But I must say I'm hurt, Straw Hat-ya. You wouldn't invite me to dinner? I thought we were allies."

"Why would I?" Luffy frowned. Law had intended the question as a joke, but somehow that hurt.

"Why would I want to invite Traffy when Traffy is already here to eat with me!"

* * *

**2.**

**Would you like to be famous? In what way?**

One skipped heartbeat, a demand for more meat, a screaming Nami, a pool of blood, and furious doctors later, Straw Hat Luffy was back in bed to continue answering these questions with the Surgeon of Death.

"Straw Hat-ya, you promised to behave if I answer these questions with you. If you broke your promise one more time, I will let you bleed out if your wound reopens!"

"Sorry for making you worried, Traffy." As if smiling at him is going to reassure Law. "All that talk about dinner is making me hungry."

"Black Leg-ya is cooking a feast so if you can be patient-"

"Really?! Yahoo!"

"... What did I tell you about behaving?"

"Sorry, Traffy," Luffy said in a dejected tone. He slumped back into his mattress while Law continued to put away his tools for treating him.

Law went back to Luffy's bedside not too long after. Law didn't comment when Luffy fixed his tilting hat. "Shall we continue?" Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"For me, it was necessary. That way the World Government won't refuse my proposal to become a Warlord." He paused. "While I don't like them, being a Warlord has its perks. It helps me to continue my plan to take down Doflamingo."

Law paused again. His hand tightened the grip on the tatami floor. Dressrosa happened more than a month ago yet thinking about Doflamingo still sent shivers down his spine. Doflamingo was locked away deep beneath Impel Down. He's very unlikely to escape unless a Paramount War scaled event happened again. Yet Law felt like he was still trapped within Doflamingo's birdcage.

Law started to wonder if he's ever going to get over his issues with Flamingo Man.

"What about you?"

"I don't care." Luffy continued to stuff his mouth with meat. "Either way, I'm still gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Being Pirate King means becoming one of the most famous people in the world, Straw Hat-ya."

"But that's not what I want! I don't care about being famous. I just want to be the Pirate King!"

Law chuckled at the answer. "You are weird," Law said out of the blue.

"Eh? What's up with that!"

"Nothing," this was like that time when the Straw Hat Grand Fleet just formed. Luffy said something similar about wanting to be Pirate King and someone not of importance. "Let's just go to the next question."

* * *

**3.**

**Before making a call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?**

"Nope! I just say whatever comes to mind! Traffy did this though. I saw you once in our bathroom looking at the mirror like this," Luffy sat up and messed around his face with his hands. What emerged later was what Law described as a poor attempt to imitate his face. He wasn't that grumpy, thank you very much! "Joker, are you agreeing to our terms? Hmm, not quite. Joker, what do you say-"

"Okay, that's enough of that." Law tried to hide below his hat. He could feel Luffy poking around his cheeks.

"Shishishi~ Traffy is being shy~"

"I'm not being shy!" Agh! He wondered how red was his face right now. If he dared to breathe a word to anyone Law swore he would cut him up to pieces. "And of course I was practicing! You lot are too carefree for your own good. Someone had to plan ahead!"

"Shishishi, but it turned out alright in the end! Aren't you glad, Traffy?"

"I am, Straw Hat-ya. More than you know."

* * *

**4.**

**What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?**

_'Definitely not today.'_ Law thought as he looked upwards. Another droplets of water dropped onto his face. Almost all houses around the area were decimated after their fight with Kaido and Big Mom. The room where Luffy rested was far from his preferred room to care for a patient in recovery (with the roof half gone, the remaining walls that could collapse any soon, the obvious unhygienic pool of water at the corner, and the lack of privacy- don't think he didn't notice Shachi and Long Nose-ya spying from behind the door) but Law would take what he could get even though his hat was wet with water while Luffy was as dry as Alabasta's desert.

"Days like this are not bad," Law could hear Luffy muttered. The other captain seemed to sense Law's confusion, thus he continued. "I mean, sure it'd be better if we could catch a big sea beast and have a barbeque. But any day with my friends is a perfect day for me. That includes with Traffy."

"We are not friends, Straw Hat-ya." At this point Law felt like a broken record.

"But we fought side by side!"

"Because we are in an _alliance_. We have an _agreement_."

"Yeah, but Traffy trusts me, right? Because I trust Traffy too!"

"That-" caught Law off guard. Did Luffy know? Because the answer is: yes. A thousand times yes. He told that to Doflamingo. He implied it when he pleaded to Cavendish in Dressrosa. He even outright boasted about it to Eustass Kid when Luffy delivered the final blow to Kaido in Onigashima.

So yes, Straw Hat-ya. He trusted you completely.

He would never admit it out loud though.

"Why are we doing this?" Law blurted out instead. Law hadn't read the whole thing. Even though the questions now were harmless, Law had a feeling it's going to get personal any time soon. To be honest it made him a bit anxious. "It's not like you to sit down to do this kind of thing."

"Because it looks fun! And," Luffy folded his hand however his posture is too defensive. His back arched forward and Law noticed Luffy directed his gaze away. "I want to get to know Traffy better."

Huh.

"Why?"

"Because Traffy seemed far away even when you're close. You don't talk about yourself and what you're feeling. It just looked lonely and I don't want my friends to feel that way. So I thought maybe if I can understand Traffy better I could help. But if I start asking you questions you're going to get grumpy and tell me to go away."

"So you asked my crew what to do."

"Yeah! And this way you can get to know me too! Robin said it's gonna be a win-win for us!"

That actually made sense. Of course his crew would pick a section from a gossip magazine just to mess with him. Luffy himself probably didn't understand what the article was supposed to be for.

"Traffy, you haven't answered the question!"

"Ah, yes. Um," His brain was kind of short-circuited. "What was the question again?"

"Your perfect day!"

"Right." Law actually had a perfect textbook answer for this: A clear blue sky. Gentle winds. Calm rocking waves that lull you to sleep. A new medical book to read. No marines in sight. And definitely not babying an allied captain who is 19 years old but acts like he was nine instead.

However, "You're right. A day like this is not so bad." and he meant it.

* * *

**5.**

**When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?**

As it was, a group of sparrows made their way into their room via the opening on the roof. They were enjoying their bath at the pool of water mentioned earlier, chirping away without care. They couldn't have timed it better, with the previous question and now. Law remembered a little girl with purple hair back in their camp who cried when she heard birds chirping. She said that it was rare to hear them in Wano in the last decade (Law suspected since the whole Kaido-Orochi-Kozuki clan mess happened). Because of that the citizen consider it as a sign of good luck.

(Law supposed it was better than where he came from. The little girl asked about it. She cried harder afterwards).

"The last time I sang to myself was recently, actually." Law could feel his face heated up. Well, he was embarrassed. He preferred not to talk about it but Luffy stated previously that he genuinely wanted to get to know him better and Law felt like an asshole if he backed out.

"Oooh, when?!" that earned him Luffy's undivided attention.

"After your surgery. I went somewhere to be alone- to rest, but I couldn't find myself to sleep. I didn't even realize I was humming until Bepo came to get me."

"What's the song about? Can you sing it to me? I've never heard you sing!"

"No."

"Please?" Law shook his head. "Why?" Luffy whined. "Is it a sad song?"

"Unfortunately yes, Straw Hat-ya. It's a lullaby from my hometown." Law scoffed. "It's actually quite ironic since one of the verses is asking God to let them have a peaceful death if they die. Yet ...." Law's voice trailed after that. Thankfully Luffy didn't press any further.

"Well, mine was in Kaido's jail, I think? I got more food than Jaggy and I was really happy I couldn't stop singing!"

"I bet Eustass-ya was delighted." Law would pay to see that.

"He's noisy! He kept saying I was cheating when it was his fault he missed the delivery boat." Luffy huffed. "And then the last time I sang to someone else was on Zou, at the celebration before we got Sanji! How did it go again ...."

Law remembered that vividly. Luffy was dancing around the bonfire with several Minks, singing an improve song about Sea King's meat with Bone-ya's accompanying him. Luffy's singing was not that good, mostly off-key because he didn't bother about rhymes and notes and all that jazz, but Law enjoyed it nonetheless. There was a certain charm to it that he couldn't place. He even sported a smile or two, much to his crew's horror.

"Did that count?"

Law looked at the magazine. "Sure, why not. The article didn't say anything about a specific person."

"How about Traffy?"

His whole body went rigid.

"Traffy?" Luffy's hand grazed his and they both jumped at the sensation.

"The last time I sang to someone else was to my sister, 16 years ago." Law tried to steady his breath. "I was singing the same song."

"The sad song?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She was hurting. I was trying to take her mind out of it."

"Oh."

No one talked after that. The atmosphere around them suddenly felt awkward. Law could see Luffy fiddled with his fingers at the corner of his eyes. Law himself was sweating out of nervousness. Kudos to him to ruin a nice moment.

"Let's move on."

"Okay."

Hopefully the tension could be lessened by the next question.

* * *

**6.**

**If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?**

"Young body because at least my body is still strong enough to fight."

"I'd rather have a young mind because my techniques require precision and I can't do that if my mind went senile."

"We'll complete each other then!"

 _'How can you be that suave that easily!'_ Law's mind screamed. He was too stunned that his mouth was hanging, earning him a teary laugh from the other captain. At least with that, the tension was (mostly) gone.

* * *

**7.**

**Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?**

"Yes."

They both turned towards each other. Law was surprised at the boy's answer. Luffy was always confident when he fought; confident that he would win. Confident that he would survive. _Because he will be Pirate King,_ as he always proclaimed.

Luffy seemed surprised- and disapproved- of his answer as well if that half snarl was any indication. While Law felt irritated because how dare Luffy judged him when he had the same thought, Law understood why Luffy responded like that. From what the Straw Hats told him Luffy was overprotective to those he considered friends and the younger captain always considered he was one of them, much to his dismay.

(Came to think about it. Why did the Straw Hats told him this?).

(A warning? A shovel talk for him to make up his mind about where they stood between each other before their captain was hurt?).

Law reached to Luffy's hand unconsciously. Right when he was about to freak out, Luffy grabbed his hand back. Luffy's body relaxed immediately like he was melting to the touch. His intense stare towards him was gone, replaced with a tender one.

Seeing that, Law began to relax as well. Then he began to intertwined their fingers together. Luffy's hand was like any other pirates; calloused and hard. But it was surprisingly warm as well.

"I don't plan to die any time soon, Straw Hat-ya." Law tried to convince, Luffy or he himself, he wasn't sure.

"But you did, at Dressrosa."

Law chuckled at the accusation. "That I did." Law closed his eyes and let his thumb rubbed around Luffy's hand. Rubber hand apparently felt squishy. Fascinating. "Back then, I have my sight on revenge. I was ready to lay my life for it."

"Now?"

Law let go of Luffy's hand and formed a ROOM. The air above his hand was replaced by a very startled sparrow. Law gave it a little nudge before it bit him and flew away. "My Devil Fruit has two ultimate techniques that come naturally. The ability to switch souls between bodies, which your crew are familiar with," Luffy snorted at the mention of it. "and the ability to make people immortal by making them not age at the cost of my life."

Law continued. "Some times passed and I discovered a way to take the second technique one step further. A third ultimate technique." Law gripped his hand, letting the reversed DEATH tattoo on his fingers bore into his eyes. "I have a feeling I will use it sometime in the future. To save someone important. Someone important enough to me."

Law scoffed. He had a feeling he already knew about that someone.

"Of course I will use that as a last resort."

"Shishishi, Traffy was the best doctor after all! Like Chopper, you can heal anything!"

Law wouldn't lie if that didn't stroke his ego. "What about you? How did Straw Hat Luffy planned to die?"

Law wondered if Luffy was aware of the limit of his body. Law kept tabs on Luffy since he ended up on his operating table two years ago. Most of his techniques were too strenuous for his body, especially his Fourth Gear. While Law admitted that the technique was powerful in its own right, and power was the only language pirates of the New World understood, it wouldn't do his body well in the long run.

A squish on his hand snapped him out of his thoughts. Luffy was looking at him with amusement.

"Traffy worries too much."

Did he say that out loud? How embarrassing.

"I won't die before I become Pirate King and help my friends achieve their dreams."

 _Obviously,_ was left unsaid.

"I will die after that. Maybe protecting or partying with my friends. And I'll die with a smile."

* * *

**8.**

**Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.**

"This is easy!" Luffy exclaimed. Law hadn't the slightest idea why he would think that. They were the exact opposite of each other. Nevertheless, Luffy seemed to have some ideas, so he started first this time.

"We both love our crew so much and our crew loves us back!"

Law couldn't help but smile at the notion. After he was dropped at Punk Hazard, Law had expected them to go on their merry way. He went off the grid after all, never called them even once in fear of Doflamingo finding them. So when they were in tears when they met again in Zou, all 20 of them, Law vowed to try to be a better captain for them. He was fortunate to have a crew that cared about him deeply and loyal to a fault. The same could be said to the Straw Hats. Not many pirates had that luxury.

Luffy added one again. "We both love ninjas!"

Law covered his face with his hand. "They're awesome," he mumbled.

"I know! Raizo should show us more of his ninjutsu. Maybe I'll ask him later at the feast." Luffy squealed. "Traffy, it's your turn now!"

He supposed he had one. "We both have Devil Fruits that complement ourselves perfectly."

"We do! Being gum is the best!" Luffy began circling his arms rapidly. He yelped not a second after from the pain and that got him an earful from Law.

"Next question,"

"Eh? But Traffy only did one!"

"We're doing three each? Alright." Law just thought his second answer, but he wasn't sure if he should bring this up.

"We both lost someone we care about so we could live."

He killed the mood again. That seemed to be a recurring theme.

Law expected Luffy to look at him with disdain. Fire Fist died only two years ago and the wound was still fresh. Hell, Cora-san died 13 years ago and the wound on him was still fresh. But Luffy gave him none of that. Maybe he understood- there was no way Luffy would know about Cora-san- but he understood enough that Law lost someone very dear like him.

"We both love our hats," Luffy said suddenly. He took his hat from the bedside and put it on his head. "We both have signature hats!"

"I never thought about that." Law went to stroke his hat. He mentally thanked Luffy for turning the situation around. "This hat is a keepsake from my childhood. That's why I treasure it."

"Mine is from Shanks! He saved my life and I promised to give his hat back after I become a great pirate!"

That left Law speechless. Luffy knew the Emperor Red-Haired Shanks. Personally. Enough to make him risked his life to save Luffy and left him a keepsake.

What kind of man did he ally himself into?!

(Why was he surprised? This is the same man who invaded Big Mom's territory, another Emperor, just to save one of his crew and then become an Emperor himself in the process).

Law had yet to give his third answer. He could go for something morbid, but he didn't feel like ruining the nice moment they had. Yet he didn't want to say something trivial like having the initial "D" in their name.

"We have both have become headaches." Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "With Kaido's gone and Big Mom's forces scattered, we have disturbed the balance of the world."

Normal people would tremble at the implication. They would be hunted; by the remnants of Kaido's goons, Big Mom's allies, the Marines would be hot on their tails, and other pirates who sought fame. It would be dangerous.

But Luffy's reaction was to smile ear to ear, like a child that got a treat.

"All because Traffy proposed to me!"

"To become allies, yes." Calm down, Trafalgar Law. This was just him misunderstanding the meaning of a word. Didn't need to get that excited. "Though I think you're the one who complicates it all. You're the one who picks a fight with Big Mom and dragged me in the process."

"That's what makes it exciting!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**9.**

**For what in your life do you feel most grateful?**

"My friends, my brothers, Shanks, and meat!"

"My family for the best years of my life. Cora-san for saving my life. My crew for putting up with someone so selfish. And you for not giving up on me at Dressrosa."

Law only told Luffy the first three. There was no way he's telling anyone the last one. He had a reputation to uphold!

* * *

**10.**

**If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?**

It was only the tenth question and it was already this personal. Law dreaded the moment they got to the last question.

Law took off his hat and placed it on the bed beside Luffy's thigh. His right hand stroked the white soft fuzz of his hat. It was a hassle to keep it that soft in New World's weather. Thankfully, Bepo's shampoo worked wonders.

"I wish I could save my family and my benefactor," Law uttered. Law didn't feel like giving Luffy context; Luffy certainly won't push because he's not that kind of person. But Law thought after everything, Luffy deserved to know. He's no longer mere allies after all.

So he told Luffy about a city as white as snow called Flevance. About a double-edged sword (or ore?) called Amber Lead. About how one of the most prosperous cities disappeared in one night. About a ten-year-old who was clouded with vengeance he joined a rising pirate crew. About said rising crew's captain's brother that did everything to cure him and died at the hands of a demon in pink so Law could be free.

Luffy was listening intently. His focus was solely directed towards Law's story. Law found it comforting that someone finally knew his full story because not even his crew knew it entirely. It was like a weight had lifted off his chest.

At the end of his story, Luffy only nodded. Law knew he could trust Luffy not to spill his story randomly and vice versa could be said the same.

"Will the pain go away?" Luffy asked.

"Never," Law answered. "It will dull over time, though sometimes it intensifies at certain moments. But it will always be there because you never stop caring for them."

Luffy giggled. "What?" Law suddenly felt uneasy. "Traffy is so sappy~" he sing-songed. "The others won't believe me!"

"Don't you dare!" His threat was only met with another giggle.

"How about you, Straw Hat-ya? You don't seem like a man who had many regrets."

Luffy put his hands behind his head and began to hum a random tune. "The only family that I know was Gramps but I rarely saw him. He told me to lived with Dadan and her gang with Ace and Sabo but Dadan wouldn't feed us so we spend most of our time in the forest. But we have a good time! We even have our secret base!"

"And Dadan is ...?"

"A mountain bandit!"

So the Hero of the Marines gave his only grandson to be raised by mountain bandits, only to be left on his own. Glad to know that crazy ran in the family. He pitied Sengoku suddenly. He must suffer extensive headaches for working with crazy for decades.

"I wish me and Ace knew about Sabo sooner though." Luffy's eyes turned solemn. It felt wrong to see him wore that expression.

Law had heard about this, back at Kyros's house. That's when Law made his acquaintance with the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff. He couldn't say he left a great first impression. Luffy had such an overprotective brother because who and why the hell someone would leave a burn mark as a greeting?

Before Law could cheer Luffy up, Luffy was back with his default wide grin. "But it's okay! It's no use to hang up on the past!"

Law's eyes softened. "Wise words, Straw Hat-ya."

"Jinbei told me that."

"You got yourself a wise man, Straw Hat-ya. Your crew certainly needs it."

"I know! Jinbei is awesome! Oh wait," Law tried to suppress his laugh when Luffy later realized his sarcasm. "Traffy, what does that supposed to mean?!"

"It means what it means."

Luffy's cheeks inflated like a balloon. "Traffy is being mean!"

"You just don't understand my humor."

That made Luffy mouth went agape. He then jumped from his bed and pointed at him in accusatory. "You use my words!" His voice was full of glee.

Law rested his head onto his hand. A smirk painted across his face. "I know. Shocking, right?"

"Shishishi. You're weird, Traffy. I like you."

"Thank you. It takes one to know one."

* * *

**11.**

**Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.**

Luffy jumped at the question immediately. The Straw Hat captain loved his stories, Law knew this first hand during their voyage to Zou. Back then he only heard from the Cannibal's retelling (in his high-pitched, fanboying voice of his that somehow suited him but at the same time didn't. It's totally bizarre) but it's nice to hear from the real source, even if the real source is ... kind of unruly in telling his stories.

Luffy told him about how he met Shanks and how he mistook a Devil Fruit for a regular fruit. How reckless he had been as a kid and how that cost him Shanks's arm (not that Luffy wasn't reckless now, though Law had a feeling he knew). Then how he got his signature straw hat and his crew. It didn't surprise him that most of them were dragged unwillingly. But Luffy had a certain aura in him that made him easy to trust.

Then Luffy told him about their adventures in Grand Line. Apparently, Dressrosa wasn't their first rodeo in liberating a country (everyone knew about Crocodile's scandal. It made the headline for days). It was ridiculous how often they found trouble (or maybe it was trouble that found them?). No wonder they grew really strong in a short amount of time. It was terrifying and intriguing at the same time.

(Law was on the edge of his seat during Luffy's storytime. Luffy wouldn't stay still and it's a miracle a wound hadn't reopened with how he bent his arms and body).

In return, Law told Luffy about how he met Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin, and how they formed the Heart Pirates. Law found Bepo was being bullied by Shachi and Penguin and proceeded to make the two as his unfortunate second and third guinea pigs to his newfound powers (the first one was himself, in an attempt to cure himself from Amber Lead Syndrome). He then told the story about how he first conducted his first surgery, which was to Penguin and his severed arm, and how that lead to Shachi and Penguin becoming his subordinates. And no, Luffy, that was not fondness in his voice! If anything, Law kind of regretted letting Shachi and Penguin on his ship because of how annoying they were.

Law also told about Wolf, a stern yet kind-hearted inventor that gave shelter to the four of them in exchange for work, his son Bacca, a pirate who failed to take on Grand Line and took his frustration with terrorizing the island where they lived instead, and how their conflict led to his mission to take down Doflamingo in place of Cora-san. Law also told some of his adventures in Grand Line, though it was not as eventful as the Straw Hats, and how he gained the rest of his crew in the process.

By the end of their conversation, he found himself laughing together with Luffy. He had been skeptical about this quiz, but he enjoyed answering these questions. He also got to understand his allied captain more, which was a bonus.

Still not falling in love though. That part was bullshit.

* * *

**12.**

**If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?**

"Not needing to sleep. I have dozens of medical journals waiting to be read and I could use more time to refine my techniques." Law tried to stretch his back. It made a loud cracking sound that made Luffy laughed and him embarrassed. "Or infinite stamina. Using my Devil Fruit abilities gets me tired."

"I want Sanji's Raid Suit!" Luffy's eyes were sparkling. He was huffing, like an excitable dog. "Have you seen it, Traffy? It's so cool! You can fly fast, and make a shield with your cape that goes _wuung wuung_ , and you can become invisible too! So cool!"

"I know. I'm aware of Stealth Black's ability. I was an avid fan of its comic books."

"They have comic books?!"

"Yes. It's popular in North Blue. I have it somewhere in my sub. I'll lend it to you the next time we meet."

"Yeah! It's a promise!" Luffy then reached for Law's hand and tied their pinkies together. He then sang about swallowing a can of needles if they broke their promise? Anyway, Law found it endearing in some way. It reminded him of what his sister, Lammy, used to do.

"Traffy is the best!"

"No need to get that excited. I'm just lending you some comic books."

"It's not just that!"

Law raised his eyebrows. Luffy rolled his eyes like he missed something very obvious.

"You promise to meet me after we leave this island. I was worried Traffy won't want to see me again."

Right, Law completely forgot about that. With Kaido gone, technically their alliance was over. They no longer have any business with each other.

Truthfully, Law kind of expected Luffy to selfishly keep their alliance going. Though he supposed this was different from when Luffy refused to end their alliance at Dressrosa or when he expanded their alliance with the Minks and Samurais without consulting Law first. That time they had a common goal. Now, not so much.

They should talk about that. They _really_ should be talking about that instead of this ridiculous quizzes.

Then as if on cue, Luffy's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." And it growled again but louder.

"Straw Hat-ya, it's only been an hour." Maybe even less. Law deadpanned.

"Sorry, Traffy. I know I promised I won't make any trouble, and I want to finish this with you, but I'm really, really hungry."

Now, Law didn't know if Luffy was faking his expression or not, but he looked like he was in pain. Fortunately for Luffy, Law was buying it. He blamed this set of questions for making him more sympathetic towards the allied captain.

Though he supposed they could use some rest. His feet felt like a noodle after sitting for too long and his throat felt dry for talking so much. Also based on the magazine, they were already at the last question of the first set. Perfect time to rest.

"Straw Hat-ya,"

"Hm?" the younger captain peeked in between his bangs. His mouth half-opened and he was drooling. He looked like he could pass out at any moment.

"Since we've finished the last question of this set, I could ask Black Leg-ya for an early lunch for both of us."

That got Luffy up right away. The wide grin was back on his face. "Okay!" was all he said. Yet Law felt like there was a hidden meaning behind that smile.


	2. Set II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with Law. He was used to bottling up his feelings inside and this was a whole new territory for him. Hence why he was kind of awkward and fret over the smallest thing. Luffy on the other hand, I felt like he was the kind of person who would unknowingly flirt with others because he just does whatever feels right, though he would never push his boundaries.
> 
> But then again, if you feel like characterization is OOC, please let me know so I can improve. They are quite hard to write imo.

**13.**

**If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?**

Sufficed to say, Black Leg-ya was not impressed when Law asked for his and Luffy's early lunch. Thankfully, his time at the Thousand Sunny taught Law how to completely mute his outbursts. No matter how much the cook complained about men around him always eating like pigs, he would always feed them because, and Law quoted, it was a cook's job to feed hungry people.

Black Leg-ya told him their risotto had to be enough for the next several hours unless they wanted their feast later to be canceled. Oh, what a tragedy that would be.

Their lunch was peaceful if Law ignored Shachi, Long Nose-ya, and now with Penguin added spying on them. It was cute to think that they were being discreet but surely one didn't need that long to hammer a single nail? Also, what's with the commotion outside? Something about ... a bet? Nami-ya was definitely behind that. Law didn't want to know what it was about. He just hoped his crew wasn't stupid enough to bet all their savings. Nami-ya could be very persuasive when she wanted to.

At least Luffy didn't touch Law's lunch, which was a miracle in itself. Black Leg-ya must have done one hell of a great job to Luffy's palate for him to leave Law's alone.

("That's what our captain's probably thinking."

"... Wow. For a genius, your captain could be an idiot sometimes. He's seen Luffy at mealtime! Luffy didn't just leave someone's food just because his was the best!"

"Hear ye, hear ye."

Law was _this_ close to cut their bodies to literal pieces. They weren't even trying anymore).

"Camie's friend can do that. She told me I was gonna destroy Fish-Man Island."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

"No! Why would I do that to Jinbei's home? And I told you already about our adventure there!"

"I thought you left out several details."

"Traffy, I'm a pirate, not a barbarian." Luffy rolled his eyes. "It didn't happen though, so it doesn't matter anymore."

Or it's something that could happen in the future. Law wouldn't dismiss that possibility. The question was, what would make Luffy do that? He knew his ally wasn't the type do destroy a whole country for his personal gain. There must be a catalyst behind that prophecy. A big catalyst. Law wasn't sure he wanted it to come through. At the very least, it would be a shame if one of the most beautiful islands in the world is destroyed.

But that was a big if. There was no point in thinking that. Law's not the type to blindly believe in a prophecy anyway. "Let's go back to the question now." Law tapped the magazine to his thigh, so Luffy could refocus himself. "Would you ask about where One Piece is?"

"No. Why would I do that? Would you?"

"No. I don't sail out to sea to find One Piece specifically. Why won't you?"

"It wouldn't be fun that way." Luffy took another bite of his meat riddled risotto or risotto riddled meat? There was more meat there than rice, Law realized.

"You can't become Pirate King with shortcuts anyway." Luffy continued, his mouth still full of food.

"What will you ask then?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll ask about Sabo. There wasn't any news about the Revolutionaries and I missed him. You?"

"I'll probably ask about my crew. Are they happy sailing with me? How long are we going to stay together? Have I been a good captain? Stuff like that."

"Shishishi~ Traffy really loves his crew!"

"They have their moments, but I wouldn't get this far without them. So yes, I treasure them very much."

* * *

**14.**

**Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?**

"Kicking Shachi and Penguin out of the crew. I don't even know why I keep them."

"We know you love us, Captain!"

"Yeah! You can't lie to us! We heard you said you treasure us!"

"Straw Hat-ya, would you like to do a smaller human puzzle?"

Both Shachi and Penguin shrieked in horror. They quickly scrambled out of the room, their chopped off body bouncing up and down. Law sighed at them; what was he going to do with them? His crew was too carefree for someone of his reputation. To jump out of their hiding place to hug him just because he said he cared for them ... Law had to admit that it was rare for him to say that, but that reaction was just too much in his opinion.

(He didn't say he wasn't touched by the gesture though).

Luffy looked at Shachi and Penguin with a combination of amusement and concern. "Don't worry, my crew knows how to put themselves together. Literally."

"You're crew is funny, Traffy!"

"As you said several times. Can we go back to the question now?"

He hoped that their interest in spying on them died out. Why were they curious about anyway? Luffy and he were just getting to know each other by answering questions from a gossip magazine about trying to fall in love.

Law massaged his temple. It was rather odd, wasn't it?

A cold hand touched his cheek, making Law startled. "Traffy, you're okay?" Luffy asked with a worried voice. "Your face was red."

"I'm fine. It's the heat." Law took Luffy's hand away from his face. His heart began to beat rapidly. Why did he become self-conscious anyway? "Let's just continue this, okay?"

Luffy was still not convinced, but he retracted to his previous position anyway.

"It's about our dream, right?"

"Yes. Something that you've wanted to do for a long time but didn't get to do yet." Law paused. "You know, I really want to burn Doflamingo's coat." It's irritating to look at but Doflamingo cared for it for dear life. Burning it would add salt to his wounds.

"Why don't you tell me? I would have got it for you!"

"He was taken by the marines right away and we both passed out. There's nothing we can do about it."

"But still!" Luffy puffed. Why did he get pissed all of a sudden? His ally was hard to read sometimes.

"Other than that ... I don't know. I didn't get to sail around much because I'm too preoccupied with my revenge." It still felt weird to voice his thoughts aloud, but this was the quizzes all about, right?

Besides, there must be something he wanted to do other than dethroning Doflamingo. Having "I don't know" as an answer seemed lazy. Something he wanted to do when he was a child before everything went to hell.

Law looked at what's left of his risotto. Then something struck his head.

"Traffy?"

"Hm?"

"Your face is red again."

"It's nothing." No, it's not. Law could felt his face steaming.

"You're thinking about something."

"Can we talk about what you want to do instead?"

"Tell me!"

"No, it's embarrassing!" Law pulled his hat closer to cover his face. "I already gave my answer anyway! It's your turn now."

"No, I want to hear this answer!"

"You're being a pushover."

"You love me anyway," Law's breath hitched. Luffy leaned closer towards him. "Tell me, Traffy! I won't laugh! Promise!"

Law peered from below his head and saw Luffy's eyes that practically sparkled. Law tried to pry away from Luffy, but the younger man was hovering over him. It looked like Luffy wouldn't let him go until he answered. Law let out a long irritated sigh. His face went redder as he confessed. "I want to go to Comic-Con."

Luffy tilted his head. "What's that?"

"Comic Convention. It's where all comic enthusiasts from all over the world gather in one place. There are panels from the comic creators talking about their works, people wearing costumes of comic characters, game tournaments, and so on. I never go to one, but one of my classmates did and he said it was the best place he's ever been into."

Luffy's mouth morphed into a wide smile. Before Law could hold him of his promise, Luffy exclaimed, "That sounds fun! Our crew should go together later!"

Was there going to be a later for their alliance, Law wondered? "Straw Hat-ya, we can't do that."

"Why?"

"Since it's one of the biggest conventions in the world, the Marines were tight about their security there. On top of that, our faces are known worldwide. It won't be easy."

"We could just be cosplaying as Straw Hat Luffy and Traffy the Surgeon of Death!"

That was a genius and stupid at the same time. His brain had a hard time deciding.

Law held out two fingers towards Luffy. "Since I gave two answers, you must give two as well."

Law cut Luffy before the younger captain opened his mouth. "Give me something other than finding One Piece and meeting Red Hair."

Luffy deadpanned, though a slight smile was still on his face. "You're being a pushover, Traffy."

"Pot, meet the kettle." Law countered. "So?"

"Then I want to go to the moon and befriend a Sea King!" He moved his hands animatedly. "It'd be cool to go to space! I want to see the world from above. But Franky said it's not possible right now because there's a lot of stuff he has to figure out first."

His seemed silly compared to Luffy's. Though Law had a feeling Luffy would disagree with his opinion. "And the Sea King? I thought you'd prefer to eat it?"

"I still do, don't get me wrong, Traffy. But there's something different about them." Now that was unexpected. "You can't tame them with Conqueror's Haki and they felt smart."

"Smart?"

"Using Conqueror's on them felt like using it on people. They won't listen- They refused to listen, it's super weird! I'll keep trying though 'cause it'd be cool to have a Sea King as a friend!"

"Ah, I see." Law rested his chin onto his hand. Law might look deeper into this. According to Luffy, Sea Kings has some amount of sentience that differs from normal animals and couldn't easily be swayed by Conqueror's Haki. Interesting. Law couldn't wait to begin his research. Maybe he'll ask Tony-ya for an insight.

* * *

**15.**

**What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?**

"My friends! They're awesome. Without them, I wouldn't be here."

"Not taking down Kaido? That's quite an accomplishment."

"Silly Traffy, I didn't to that alone. You, me, our crews, the samurais, Pineapple, and others did it together!"

That's not probably what the world saw them. The fall of Kaido only cemented Luffy's position as the Fifth Emperor. The rest were probably going to be acknowledged as part of his fleet rather than his allies. Which sucked for Law, because he didn't want to be known as someone's subordinate when he was never one. Still, it was nice for Luffy to credit them.

"Alright, how about crashing down Big Mom's wedding? The coos don't fly to Wano but I heard you and Bege gave her a run for her money."

"Shishishi, is Traffy jealous?"

Law choked.

"Cute."

Law choked again.

Luffy patted Law's back. "Don't worry, my alliance with Bege was nothing like ours! I didn't want to do it, but Jinbei said it's gonna made things easier since we had similar goals."

"You don't have to say anything, Straw Hat-ya. You can do whatever you want."

"I know." Law felt like there was something implied there. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

Thankfully, it seemed like they moved on from this topic. "What about Traffy? Robin told me you delivered 100 pirate hearts to the Marines! That's-"

"Creepy? Disgusting?"

"-Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Thank you. I aim to please." Law took off his head and bowed like a performer at the end of their performance. "It was tasking but it got me where I wanted to."

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?"

"A feeling."

Law chuckled. "You're right. It's not my greatest." His greatest feat was to stay alive despite death looming over him again and again. But it's not all on him, so Law didn't dare to claim it as his own.

Law scooted closer and reached for Luffy. Luffy didn't seem to mind his invasion of personal space, so Law continued to come closer and touched Luffy's bandaged chest, where a big X scar from his operation two years prior laid beneath. "You know, I did a lot of surgeries in my life. From fixing broken bones to transplant a pair of bird wings to a human, but yours was the most delicate. I wasn't sure you were going to survive. But here you are, alive and kicking."

Law darted towards Luffy. "I'm glad my investment paid off."

Law tried to sound playful and he expected Luffy to laugh it off like he usually did. Instead, Law was met with silence. Luffy's eyes widened and his mouth left hanging. Law tried to reach him but Luffy distanced himself and went to devour the rest of his meal instead.

Fuck. Law knew he fucked up again. How many times had he done it? Three? He should say something but his words died in his throat.

They sat in silence. Unsure of what to do.

* * *

**16.**

**What do you value most in a friendship?**

"Slow down, Straw Hat-ya! You're going to choke!"

"Amf a rubwah-"

"Swallow first, talk later!"

Luffy covered his mouth with his hands. He tried his hardest to swallow the food in his mouth, but Law could see he was struggling to do so. After a while, Luffy's bulged cheeks reduced little by little, replaced with a swollen neck. The bulge traveled slowly downwards before completely disappeared. Luffy let out a big burp afterward, scaring the birds around them.

"What am I going to do with you?" Law formed a big ROOM and replaced both his and Luffy's empty plates with two glasses of orange juices.

"Sanji's gonna kick your ass if he knows you're stealing from him."

"He's too busy cooking. He won't notice."

Luffy just slurped his orange juice as Law read the question. The air felt heavy between them, it made Law felt dizzy. Law desperately wanted to flee to escape the tension but at the same time he also wanted to stay to hear Luffy's answer.

"Trust," Luffy answered with absolute certainty in his voice. "What good are friends for if they don't trust each other?"

Law gulped. A trail of sweat started to run on his neck. "What if said friend has an ulterior motive? Can you still trust them?"

"Traffy, everyone has that. But if they can trust me with their dreams, their reasons, their lives, and mine to them, then other issues didn't matter. We're still friends." Luffy said softly. "We're still friends," Luffy said one more time, this time with more emphasis, and Law caught the implication.

Law felt bad for doubting Luffy all of a sudden.

Luffy clapped his hands in front of Law's face, startling the older man. "Traffy thinks too much! The last question and some questions before this too!" 

"As I told you earlier, between the two of us, someone has to do it."

Luffy groaned.

Law continued. "Why didn't you say something earlier? I thought you were mad."

Law thought the Straw Hat captain were incapable of feeling embarrassed, but life just kept surprising him. Luffy's face was as red as a tomato and Law found it adorable.

_What the fuck, Trafalgar_. Law mentally slapped himself.

"It surprised me,"

"Huh?"

"You usually either yell or sound annoyed when you're talking to me. So it surprised me when you sound that gentle."

Law frowned. "I'm not gentle."

"I know you're going to be like this if I told you. I like you better before, Traffy. But it's okay, I still like you no matter what!"

"Wha- Li- Why do you keep saying like-"

"We're straying from the topic! Answer the question, Traffy! We still have lots, right?"

Law felt pissed, somehow. Luffy was the one who started it. But he was right. There were more questions to answer and it's going to take forever to finish if they kept getting sidetracked.

"It's loyalty for me." Law let out an exasperated sigh. "It's a scarce resource when you're a pirate in the Grand Line and in some way is more valuable than gold, because loyalty could mean life or death in the sea. Though I'm not that naive to expect it handed to me on a silver platter."

Law tapped his fingers. "I read about your escapades from Enies Lobby on the WENP. Since then I followed the news about you. From that I know you're loyal to your crew. I came to respect you sometime before Sabaody."

"So ... Traffy's been stalking me."

Law gagged. "No!"

"I thought it was weird for you to look for me out of nowhere at Sabaody. It's okay, Traffy. I get it. Robin used to do stalker-y work as well."

"It's not stalking! It's called scouting for potential rivals- you know what, forget it." Law massaged his temple. "Let's just go to the next question."

* * *

**17.**

**What is your most treasured memory?**

They paused their session to move to a more covered area. It already passed high-noon and the sun wasn't as bright as before, but the wind started to pick up. Long Nose-ya visited earlier to deliver warmer blankets. Nami-ya, who tagged along, informed them it would get colder because of the sea breeze however not so cold it would hinder the feast tonight. And if Law happened to see a very colorful yet questionable square wrapping that he was sure belonged to either Shachi or Penguin, he shambled it out before Luffy could even realize about it.

And if Shachi screamed about 'something in his drink' followed with an uproar, Law pretended not to hear it.

Law wrapped himself in a blanket. His blanket was made of yellow cotton with his jolly roger woven in the middle. Luffy's was similar, but his was red and in the middle was the Straw Hat Pirates' jolly roger instead. Apparently, this was a gift from Leo the Tontatta but they just forgot about it so it's been gathering dust in their ship ever since.

Law liked it. It felt like he was being wrapped by clouds. Leo really had a talent for sewing, Devil Fruit powers or not. And the blanket brought a certain memory from his childhood and it happened to be related to this question.

"We used to have an annual festival in Flevance that lasted for two weeks. We would dance, sing, and party all day and all night long during those two weeks."

"That sounds awesome!"

"It was. It attracted tourists from all over the world. That and also because products from Amber Lead tended to have discounts around this time." Law's eyes soften, full of reminiscent. "We have everything in this festival from food stalls to theater shows. But my sister and I loved to go to the game booths. When I was eight, there was this darting booth that had a blanket that can also turn into a pillow if folded as a door prize. Lammy was so adamant about getting that because it had the heroine from Sora, Warrior of the Sea comic book in the case. So I tried to get it for her."

"Did you get it?"

"No. But I found out I'm proficient at snatching goldfish. We brought home ten of it by the end of the night."

"That many?!"

"Yes. We only kept two. The rest of it went to my dissection table."

Law still remembered the way Lammy screamed when she found a goldfish flopping for dear life and Law with a scalpel covered in blood. His father started Law's training right after that under his supervising.

"I think that's all from me. Your turn, Straw Hat-ya."

Luffy seemed to be deep in thought. Knowing him and his colorful journey, Law wouldn't put it past him to have so many memorable memories.

"I can't pick! Is it okay if I have two, Traffy?"

"Sure. Do you want me to do another one as well?"

"If you want to."

"I don't mind." Now Law had to think for another one. His pirate journey was not as colorful as his ally, but he thought he had one. Quite stupid too. Luffy was sure to like it.

"If you say so. The first one was after Sabo, Ace, and I became brothers. We wanted to celebrate so Sabo told us we're gonna make a special stew that Makino taught him for dinner. We hunted a bear for the meat and then we went our separate ways to gather other things."

"Oh no." Law could already see where this was going.

"Ace went to look for potatoes. Sabo looked for ... I don't know, some leaves and red pepper. I went to look for some mushrooms."

Law really didn't like where this was going.

"Anyway, Sabo told me to look for black mushrooms. I found some but it turned out there were white spots around it! It wasn't very visible so I didn't know. And it's rare too so I hit a jackpot!"

It didn't surprise Law at all that Luffy mistook one of the deadliest mushrooms in the world with one of the most delicious mushrooms in the world. To be fair, they were hard to differentiate for untrained eyes. "... How did you survive?"

"We made it to Dadan's house and she took us to a doctor. She gave us three stacks of lumps when we got up!"

Law deadpanned. "I wonder why."

"Sabo and Ace never let me search for plants for dinner again after that."

"That's probably for the best."

"Yeah! And I get more time to practice too!" Luffy cheered, unaware of his brother's reasons. "Okay, you go next, Traffy."

"It was right after we set out to sea. We just got Polar Tang from Wolf. He was hesitant at first, but in the end he gave it to us after we helped him with his son. A mistake really, because we had no idea how to drive a submarine."

"Did you drown?"

"Yes. It was two or three hours after we left Swallow Island and we wanted to try to submerge. Penguin, being a genius he is, decided to press random buttons. The sub went down at a rapid speed. The alarms were blaring because there was a change in water pressure."

Luffy tilted his head.

"Basically if we kept going down we were going to be crushed."

Luffy seemed to get it.

"Thankfully Bepo managed to figure it out. He was in charge of the helm and navigating since then until Jean Bart came along."

"He's the big man with a scary face, right?"

"Yes. Don't let his appearances fool you, he's actually a softie inside." Law remembered when he saw Jean Bart secretly trained how to sew open wounds with Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin in the middle of the night. Three of his earliest members took their responsibility to train every new member of the crew to be proficient in medical very seriously, despite Law never telling them to do so. But what surprised Law the most was to see Jean Bart that determined. He did tell him he would repay Law's kindness (Law scoffed at that) by joining his crew. Law just didn't think he would go that far. Now, Jean Bart was one of his best along with the original three.

"I want to travel in your sub, Traffy."

"Sure. Let's do that." _should our alliance continue_ , Law tightened his blanket around. Law knew he should just ask instead of fretting about it. But it felt like a forbidden subject. Like a Pandora's Box that should not be opened. "Your turn now."

Luffy was rewrapping himself with the blanket. His body was all covered except for his face. "It's after we got Chopper. It's snowing nonstop even after we're far away from the island. Chopper kept crying and won't go inside. He said he wanted to stay outside until the snow from his hometown was gone. So we brought our blankets and stayed with him. We all got flu the next morning except for Chopper."

Luffy let out a small laugh. "Now every time there's snow, as long as the sea is calm, we stayed outside with our blankets. I love it because Sanji would give us an extra warm meal! But we won't stay out too long because Chopper won't sleep if one of us got sick."

When Luffy talked about his crew, his voice was always full of love, pride, and adoration. It was endearing to hear. "You're a good captain, you know that? And a good friend too."

"But it's normal for friends to care for each other?"

Law snickered. "You'd be surprised, Straw Hat-ya. You'd be surprised."

* * *

**18.**

**What is your most terrible memory?**

"Flevance and Cora-san."

"Ace's death and when my friends were sent away one by one by Kuma."

"Is that why they're not there at Marineford?"

"Yeah. I was too weak to protect them so I told them to escape. But I'm not weak anymore and so are them. We're never running away ever again."

* * *

**19.**

**If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?**

Law wondered why he hadn't seen more morbid questions. He was glad that this quiz didn't fail to deliver.

"Been there, done that. You?"

"Nah. But that means I have to find One Piece faster."

"Do you want to know how you'd die?"

"Does that matter?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to know the circumstances? Would it cause by the hands of someone, an accident, or a disease? If it's the former two I'd be able to avoid it or maybe kill the person first. If it's the latter and if my ability can't cure it, I would look for a cure."

"Isn't that just your everyday life, Traffy?"

Law blinked, stupefied.

"I guess it is." Law shrugged. "But I'll be dying. Again."

"We're pirates! We don't even know if we're gonna live tomorrow!"

Luffy extended his almost empty glass to Law. Law then reached for his glass and clanked theirs together. "Cheers to life, Straw Hat-ya." and they drank what's left of their orange juices.

* * *

**20.**

**What does friendship mean to you?**

"Everything! I won't be here without my friends! But didn't we talk about this already? Why are they asking the same question?"

"You tell me. You're the one who wants to answer these questions. Do you know what this is for? Did it work for you?"

Luffy looked at him, with a gaze that held a thousand meanings. "In a way." He whistled. That just left Law with more questions. Did he mean it help Luffy to get to know him better? Or did he mean the other intended purpose? Or both?

"When did you learn to be secretive?"

"Hey! I can be secretive if I want to!"

"Hmm."

"You don't believe me?"

"You're not exactly known for being subtle, Straw Hat-ya."

"Traffy, stop being mean!" Luffy waved both of his hands. "I cheer you up this whole time and this is how you repay me!"

It's kind of thrilling to see Luffy that desperate for his attention and validation. One of the strongest rookie (no, no longer a rookie) pirate in the world reduced to a whining boy just because Law ignored him. Maybe Law should tease Luffy more, so he would know the taste of his own medicine.

"It's my turn to answer."

"Traffy, are you ignoring me?"

"I guess friends are like a double-edged sword,"

"Traffyyy!"

Law yelped when suddenly a pair of stretchy hands gripped his shoulders. When Law look at Luffy, the younger man already catapulted himself, crashing their bodies and sending them tumbling on the ground.

* * *

**21.**

**What roles do love and affection play in your life?**

"Straw Hat-ya!" Law's voice was full-on panic. "Straw Hat-ya! Get up!"

Luffy shook his head. He tightened his grip around Law's waist and nuzzled closer towards the older's stomach, causing Law to shriek in pain. "Luffy-ya, please," Luffy's ears perked up. "I need to check your wounds. We crashed pretty hard earlier. I need to see if your wounds reopen."

Thankfully, Luffy didn't fight Law on this. He immediately sat up, took off the top of his kimono, then let Law checked his bandages thoroughly. It didn't take long and Law let out a relieved sigh when he found out everything was fine. Law then proceeded to flick Luffy's forehead with his fingers, presumably infused with Haki because it hurt.

"I told you if you do something stupid I will let you bleed to death."

"You won't. Otherwise, you wouldn't be this worried."

Luffy put his kimono back on and snuggled back towards Law. "What are you doing?" Law asked.

"I'm hugging you."

"I can see that. I mean, why?"

"Because that's what friends do."

Luffy kind of expected Law to throw another tantrum like he usually did when Luffy did his usual shenanigans. Instead, he felt a hand ruffling his hair. It was slow and soft. Luffy found himself unconsciously leaning to the touch.

"You're too affectionate, Straw Hat-ya. I guess that answers the next question." Law looked somber when Luffy looked up. "My crew might be called Heart Pirates, but I know shit about it. I guess I wouldn't be here if Cora-san didn't care about me. But was it worth it, I wonder?"

"Don't say that, Traffy!" Luffy protested. "You're loved. By that Cora-san. Your family. Your crew. Me."

"Why would they? Why would you? I never show that I care."

"You do! You love in your own way and that's okay! I'm sure they know. At least, I know! You scold me all the time because you care, not that I ever listen! Shishishi!"

Luffy sat straight and brought Law into a bear crushing hug. "It's okay, Traffy," Luffy uttered. He rocked Law's body like he remembered what Makino used to do to him when he was little. Eventually, Law's body began to relax. Luffy could hear a broken sob as Law returned the hug. They sat like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth.

* * *

**22.**

**Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.**

"Traffy is warm."

Luffy was lying on top of Law's stomach with their blankets on top of him. Law tried to pry the other captain off but to no avail. Now he happily rested his head on Law's shoulder, humming with content while Law's whole body went stone cold. Their position was compromising and could go wrong in every way possible. Law tried his hardest to steer his mind to something innocent and pure and _nope definitively not thinking about how Straw Hat smell like_ _a combination of greasy meat, fresh orange (maybe it's from the juice earlier, Law noted), and antiseptics Law used for cleaning wounds_. ~~Like the smell of Thousand Sunny and Polar Tang combined.~~ It was weird and unpleasant yet it fit Luffy somehow. Maybe if Luffy weren't just fresh out of surgery he would smell more like meat.

"That's because you're too close to me."

"Not that. You always try to act cold when you actually feel the opposite. When you actually care." Luffy was laughing and Law could practically the vibration on his skin. He wished he was Luffy who didn't seem to notice this kind of thing.

"Nami said you're a tsundere," Luffy said out of the blue.

"I'm not a tsundere."

"That's what a tsundere would say."

"Well, you're annoying. You're like a cockroach that won't die." A+ for that comeback. Law mentally patted himself on the back.

"That's mean, Traffy." Luffy nudged Law's stomach. A little too hard if Law had anything to say about it. "You're supposed to say nice things."

"It's a positive thing if you look it in another way. You're not the type to give up if things were not in your favor. You would push through and turn the situation around. It's good for you and your allies and a nightmare for your enemies." Luffy snickered at him. "What?"

"Traffy is a tsundere." Law rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the tsundere thing or you won't like the consequences."

Of course, Luffy being Luffy, he won't back down from a taunt. "Traffy is a tsun-"

"ROOM. Shambles."

"-dere." Luffy plopped back at his mattress followed by his blanket a second after. "That's it. You're mean, Traffy. That's my next answer." Luffy pouted.

"Hey, I warned you." Law grabbed his blanket and took a sit by Luffy's bedside. "Also saying I'm mean repeatedly is a counterproductive way to my heart."

"Then what should I do? To get to your heart?"

The wind was getting stronger, Law could tell because almost all hair on his body stood up. But instead of cold, he felt like burning. Law bit his lips. He tried to convince himself that this was another case of Straw Hat's misunderstanding. That it was a coincidence. Wasn't that how the saying goes? Once is a chance, twice is a coincidence? He knew this. But still, his heart can't help but flutter at Luffy's comment.

"Getting this done would be the first step." Law hoped his voice was steady enough because his heart was beating like crazy in there.

Luffy nodded in understanding. "Traffy is smart," he retorted. "You can come up with a plan in a blink of an eye and then if that plan goes to shit you come up with another one immediately! It's like you're never short of plans."

"I learned quickly that I have to have a backup plan for a backup plan when it comes to you." Law smacked Luffy with the magazine slowly. "My turn. You're good with kids."

"Is this the part where you're saying it's because I'm like kids myself?"

"You're not wrong but that's not what I'm going for." Law hummed. "You treat them as equals. You listen to their inputs and respect their opinions and decisions. Not many adults are capable of that."

Law felt like smiling when he saw Luffy grinned ear to ear. He never realized it before now, but Luffy's smile was breathtaking. It felt sincere, like whatever made him smile lit up his world. Law would argue this was the light angle screwing with his perception (that ray of light from the ceiling's crack was aptly placed behind Luffy), but one could be in denial for so long.

"My turn. Traffy is strong. You just _ROOM_ and _whoosh!_ and everything was cut to pieces. It was cool to watch!" Luffy demonstrated it by swinging his hands like how Law did it. "But I'm not just talking about that." Law raised his eyebrows. "Traffy's been through a lot and despite everything you're still hanging on. You thought you're weak- I know, Traffy, don't lie!- but you're wrong! Because if you're not you wouldn't be here and if you're not here I wouldn't be here. I would be dead and my crew would be all over the world."

Luffy took Law's hand with both of his hands and gave them a quick kiss.

"Thanks, Traffy. I owe you a lot."

Law was glad his heart was back inside his chest. If it weren't, it would have somersault into oblivion. "You already did, back at Punk Hazard."

"I'm saying it again. Thanks Traffy, for being here. Fuck 'Mingo though."

That earned Luffy a thunderous laugh from Law.

"Aren't you a charmer, Straw Hat-ya?" Law snorted. "That would be my third answer." It felt nice to hold hands with Luffy again. Their hands fit with each other like gloves. Luffy listened to him attentively as he traces Law's tattoos with his finger. "People are drawn to you like moths to a flame. You radiate a certain kind of pull that people can't resist. Of all the arsenals you have, I think that was the most dangerous one."

"Really?"

"Don't touch my hand after you pick your nose!" Law swatted Luffy's hand with the magazine he's holding. "And how come you don't realize it? You have a former Warlord who abandons his title and crew to be with you, the most beautiful female in the world at your whims, and not to mention a fleet."

"I asked Jinbei and he said yes. Hammock, Crest Head, Cabbage, and the rest of them just do whatever they want."

"My point still stands. Next?"

"Traffy has a weird sense of humor, kinda like Robin! No wonder you two get along. It was creepy in some way but still funny!"

Law wouldn't say he and Nico-ya got along, but there was an unspoken understanding between them that born from a similar demeanor and background. "I recalled you're not appreciating my joke when we're at Oden's Castle."

"I thought Kin'emon was dead! You can't blame me!"

"Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Current bounty 1.5 billion berries. Is afraid of ghosts."

"I'm not!"

"Your reaction said otherwise."

Luffy lounged towards Law and plopped himself on top of him. Thankfully Law was on top of the mattress, so he didn't feel the impact.

"There's my fourth answer. Had I known you're fun to tease, I would have done it earlier." Luffy pouted. Law poked one of Luffy's cheek. It let out a sound similar to a fart. "Don't be like that, you're the one who wanted to know me better. This is me if we take out all the sad and grumpy."

"At least you're smiling. You have a beautiful smile, Traffy."

Law's face warmed.

"You too, Luffy-ya. When you smile it's like everything is going to be alright." Law chuckled. "I guess that's it. Let's go to the next question."

* * *

**23.**

**How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?**

"I would be disturbed if my childhood is happier than someone else's. It's pretty fucked up."

Law looked up towards the sky. Had they talked for that long? Law was sure it was blaring just a minute ago. Now the sunlight was barely visible because of the clouds. Law was wary of storms because of the dark clouds. But if Nami-ya said the weather wouldn't hinder their feast, then Law trusted her.

"Traffy, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's alright." Law squeezed their hands together. "We weren't perfect. Father sometimes had difficulty differentiating me as a son and as his apprentice, Mother struggled in balancing work and family, and Lammy ... well, Lammy was always an angel. She's clumsy though, always knocking down my stuff. But we love each other deeply and that's all that matters."

Luffy guided Law to sat down on the same eye level with him. He then cupped Law's face. "You're no longer alone, Traffy. You have your crew now."

"Yeah."

"And me!"

"That remains to be seen." Luffy proceeded to pinch Law's cheeks apart.

"What about you, Straw Hat-ya? Are you and the Hero of the Marines close?"

"We care about each other, that's for sure. I'm just closer to my brothers and Makino and Dadan and her gang." Luffy remarked. "I've never met my parents but I don't care. I'm happy with my childhood! I don't know about being happier than others though."

"It's not a competition in my opinion."

"Yeah. But I'm glad we beat 'Mingo up. He deserves it for hurting you. Let's go punch a Celestial Dragon next time!"

Law snorted. "Slow down, Straw Hat-ya. Let's finish these first before we make another plan."

* * *

**24.**

**How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?**

Luffy peered onto the magazine Law's holding. "How many questions are left, Traffy?"

"Twelve more. Why? Are you bored already?"

"With you? Never!" Luffy grinned. "It's just it's been so long and-"

"Let me guess, you're hungry again?"

"Shishishi! Traffy knows me too well!"

"Anyone who's been around you for five seconds will know that." Law sighed. "Well, we can take a break after this. We're at the last question of this set and already kind of answered it."

"What's the question?"

"Your relationship with your mother."

"I don't know my real mom. I guess Makino is the closest to be my mom? We're pretty close. Makino taught us many things including how to say thank you. Ace was the one who asked her how 'cause he wanted to thank Shanks for saving me!" Luffy beamed at the memory.

"My mother and I were also close. She was the reason I like to read. She would bring home books for my sister and I after work. I would read it in my spare time and discuss what I find with her whenever she's available."

"We're done right?" Luffy stretched his back and jumped out to stand up. "Yay! Let's go to the kitchen!"

Before Luffy could run away, Law grabbed Luffy's kimono and threw him back onto the mattress. "No, you stay here. Black Leg-ya said not to disturb him or he'll cancel the feast."

"That's not fair!"

"It's only for a couple of hours, Straw Hat-ya. Now, don't go anywhere because I have to change your bandages. I'll go get my supplies and Tony-ya's medicine."

"Medicine? But I feel okay!"

"You lost a lot of blood and your body is tired in general. Tony-ya's medicine will help you get better faster."

"Oh. Okay then!"

Law raised his eyebrows. "You're surprisingly compliant. I thought you'd be opposed by it."

"Chopper's medicine is tasty. And I promised you to behave after all!"

Law just nodded.

"Don't take too long, Traffy!" Luffy shouted before Law got too far.

Law turned around. "Or what?"

"Or ... Or ..." Luffy looked bewildered. He was probably wasn't prepared for a reply. "Or I'll get bored and sleep!"

Law smirked. "And get my long overdue peace? I see that as an absolute win."

Luffy threw him the magazine and it hit Law right in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just rewatched some One Piece clips and apparently on their voyage to Zou, Law actually called Usopp "God" (without the suffix -ya). But it's probably just to tease Usopp about the Marines noticing him now lol ~~what a little shit i know~~
> 
> Anyway an extra, when Law's changing Luffy's bandages later:  
>   
> Luffy: Ah, Traffy, you haven't finished the friendship question yet  
> Law: That's because you interrupted me  
> Luffy: You're ignoring me, what am I supposed to do? Anyway, I want to hear it!  
> Law: Well, as I said, friends are like a double-edged sword  
> Luffy: But you use a sword  
> Law: That's not what I mean, you doofus *laughs* What I mean it's something beneficial and disserving at the same time. You could always use some friends to watch your back, especially when you're a pirate. But those friends also has the easiest access to hurt you  
> Luffy: But you're still using it  
> Law: I told you that's not what it means ... but yes, it's something I appreciate. Like my crew. The one that was forced on me, well I have to think about it. He's kind of annoying  
> Luffy: ...  
> Luffy: Hey!!!


	3. Set III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update _(:'3 I rewrote this for like 5 times and then I played ... the Last of Us part II ... and Horizon: Zero Dawn ... and read several manhwas ....
> 
> Anyway, Law's going to sing the song he mentioned in chapter one! [It was originally in German](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Mond_ist_aufgegangen) since Law's supposed real-life nationality according to Oda is German. The translation from Wikipedia was not the best one but it was the one who fit the beat the most (from what I can find).

**25.**

**Make three true “we” statements each. For instance, “We are both in this room feeling ... “**

"I have one!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! I think we're both nervous."

"You are? Why?" Law hummed. The vibration made Luffy squirmed in his embrace. "You're the one who wanted this."

To be honest, Law expected their skinship to be a one-time thing. After all, it happened because they were caught up in the moment. He thought it would be over once they took a break. But it was as if the universe gave a sign (either that or there was a conspiracy going on) because the temperature dropped all of a sudden. It was so cold that the blanket barely did anything to them. Luffy was the one suggested (more like, demanded) for them to sit and cuddle because _"It's too cold, Traffy! I can't think like this!"_.

Well, Nami-ya did warn them about the cold. Law just didn't expect it to happen at once. They could just move to a warmer area. However, the only place available was the ones near other injured and Luffy refused because he didn't want them to be disturbed.

"That's because I'm sitting close to Traffy! I don't know why but when I'm with you my heart just," Luffy paused for a while. He clutched his chest. Law wished he could see Luffy's face; he wondered what kind of expression his fellow member of the Worst Generation was wearing.

"Just what?"

"My heart just goes _BOOM BOOM!_ like when I'm fighting strong enemies! Chopper said it's because of the rush of a trampoline,"

"It's adrenaline, Straw Hat-ya. Not a trampoline."

"That's what I said! A-drop-of-bean!" Luffy tried to spell it out though he failed miserably. Law chuckled at the attempt. There was no getting around this. "Anyway, Chopper said that means I'm just either nervous or happy to see you! I'm happy-nervous! Wait, I think Robin told me there's a word for this. It's exit bathing? Elite bashing? Wait-"

Luffy rested his head onto Law's chest and laid his head onto Law's neck. Law then closed his eyes, letting Luffy's mumbling washed over him.

"Oh! I found it! The word!" Luffy declared. He looked upwards towards Law and sported the biggest smile he could muster. "It's exhilarating!"

"What?"

"When I'm with you, everything feels exhilarating! The word for happy-nervous!"

Law held his breath. He pulled Luffy away then buried his face onto Luffy's back.

"Traffy?"

"Be quiet."

"Shishishi, you must be so nervous! Your heart is beating so fast!" Luffy hummed their heartbeats together. "Hey, we're matching! That's awesome!"

"I'm embarrassed, alright?" Law grunted.

No one was talking afterward. The only sound heard was their matching heartbeats, which were loud, and Luffy's attempt to hum in sync with it.

"You know, we're probably the only pirates in this world to answer these questions," Law said out of the blue.

"Shishishi, that's very specific, Traffy!"

"Considering the type of magazine where this was released, I think there are plenty of teenage girls who are enamored by it."

"But it's helpful, right? We both gained something out of it. I got to know Traffy better and Traffy ... what did you get?"

"Mortification and anxiety."

"That's depressing to hear," Luffy mumbled. "Traffy?"

"Hm?"

"... Are you uncomfortable with this? Should we stop?"

"Isn't it a bit too late for that?" Law sighed. "Don't worry, Straw Hat-ya. I got something good out of this as well. I get to talk about my issues, which was beneficial for my detrimental mental health, and I got to know my dorky ally better."

Law lowered his voice at the dork part. He crossed his fingers, hoping that Luffy didn't get to catch it. His heartbeat was going haywire from the confession and it strangely still matched Luffy's.

* * *

**26.**

**Complete this sentence: “I wish I had someone with whom I could share ... “**

"I don't want to share anything, I'm a pirate!"

"It doesn't necessarily have to be an object, Straw Hat-ya. It could be something of your interest. Like your obsession with meat."

"No! We'll just fight over meat!"

"Stop trashing! It's cold!" Luffy cackled as Law rewrapped them together with their blankets. Why was it so cold? They were far from Ringo, and that was supposed to be the coldest place in Wano! "What about your love for adventures?"

"That's just my crew."

"Fair." Law shrugged. "Your love for robots? Ninjas?"

"I have you for that."

"That was an example." Law let out an exasperated sigh. "So, nothing for you?"

Luffy shook his head. "What about Traffy?"

"Hmm ... I think it would be nice to talk with someone from Flevance," Law answered. "I usually associate Flevance with bad things that happened with it, but it wasn't all that. There were the white buildings that sparkled under the sun, the lively atmosphere on the festival, the choir on Sunday service ...."

Law tightened his wrap around Luffy's waist. "Luffy-ya," Law whispered. "Do you still remember about the song I talked about?"

"The sad song from your hometown?" Law nodded. "What about it?"

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked with a tone of hesitancy. Luffy still remembered that this song brought bad memories for Law. But Law seemed determined to do so.

"Yeah. I think it'd be nice to share it. So the memory of Flevance won't die with me." Law paused. "I have to warn you, I can't sing well. Plus the song isn't very exciting."

"I don't care! I'm just excited to hear Traffy sing!" Of course, Luffy would focus on that. Luffy immediately settled in Law's embrace. Law shook his head in amusement.

Law cleared his throat. " _The moon has been arising,_ " Law gulped. " _The stars in golden guising._ _Adorn the heavens bright._ "

If Law closed his eyes, he could see one of his classmates dragging him for choir practice. He used to dread that. He would always put minimum effort since the choir was only an extracurricular and he couldn't be bothered to care for it. If anything, he'd rather stayed in class reading the books his mother gave him. But Lammy was always thrilled to see him perform and his classmates always got too excited when "Grumpy Law" put a bit of effort.

Law took a deep breath.

His trance was broken when he heard Luffy started to whistle, trying to match Law's rhythm. Law found himself a sudden surge of courage to continue his singing. 

" _The woods stood still in shadows,_

_And from the meads and meadows_

_Lift whitish mists into the night._ "

* * *

**27.**

**If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.**

" _-Oh Lord, spare us your ire. Let us rest by the fire. And grant our ailing neighbor peace._ "

By the time Law finished, Luffy was already snoring. Law couldn't blame him; First, the song was incredibly boring and his horrendous voice only made it worse. Second, Luffy was barely staying still since he was awake from his surgery, and no amount of food was enough for his body to effectively regain its strength besides sleeping. Third, he might or might not asked Tony-ya to add something sleep-inducing to his medicine.

("You're asking me to drug my captain."

"You should know, Tony-ya, that sleep is the best medicine. And he's not sleeping right now."

"But he's resting, right? With you?"

"This is your captain we're talking about."

"... Fair. I'll try to make something though I can't promise anything. Luffy is resistant to a wide range of chemicals."

"I'm aware of that." Luffy's fight with Caesar in Punk Hazard came to mind. "Thank you for hearing me out ... Dr. Tony."

The reindeer then berated him while waving his hands. He must be happy, then).

Luffy woke up when Law was trying to disentangle himself from Luffy. He immediately sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Luffy apologized as he tried to stifle his yawn.

"Just go back to sleep. We can finish this later."

"No! I can continue!" Luffy protested. "It's just, you have a nice voice."

If there was one thing Law could describe himself with besides being sadistic or depressed, was that he was a sucker for a compliment. But Law decided not to address Luffy's comment. Instead, he let Luffy nestled back to him while Law read the next question.

"Are you sure you're awake?" Law asked after Luffy went silent for a minute.

"I am! I'm just thinking."

"Don't do that. That doesn't suit you." That earned Law another nudge at the stomach. "Shall I go first?" Law offered. Luffy nodded.

"I don't like it if someone is too close to me."

"But we're sitting close right now."

"We are." Law laughed as he patted Luffy's head. "Make of that what you will."

Luffy stared at Law in bewilderment. Law just let Luffy came up with his own conclusion. It didn't take long. Law knew because Luffy's expression gradually changed from a frown into a wide grin.

"What's so funny?" Law asked in a playful tone.

"Nothing!" Luffy continued to laugh. "It's just, I'm a handful, right?" Luffy replied with something seemingly out of nowhere.

"Very."

"And I eat a lot and like to steal food."

"Yes."

"Yet Traffy still sticks by me."

Law hummed in agreement. So that's where Luffy was going. "You do as well. Despite my status and reputation, despite knowing full well I was just using you to get to Doflamingo, despite having seen me at my worst, you're still here."

"Who cares about that? Traffy is Traffy." Luffy concluded. "Since we don't mind all that, does that mean we're friends?"

"I thought you already decided that since we met again."

"Super close friends then!"

"Suit yourself." Law forced a smile. He pretended not to feel the slight pang on his heart.

* * *

**28.**

**Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met.**

"We are not doing this!"

Law could take being shot three times by Doflamingo on the stomach. He could take being crushed by the weight of The Purple Tiger's gravity. He could take Charlotte Perospero's ridiculously sharp candies. Hell, he could even take Kaido's Fire Breath. But this? Law didn't trust himself to not blurt out something stupid that would make him regret for the rest of his life.

And they complimented each other plenty of times already. Wasn't that enough?

Luffy, predictably, didn't share his sentiment. For some reason, he still had _"loooots of nice things"_ to say about him. Law wished it was something less embarrassing.

"Please, Traffy?"

"No!"

"Traffy?"

"Your puppy eyes won't help."

"But I like the way you say my name."

"Straw Hat-ya." Law voiced his warning.

"Not that. Call me by my real name. I like it when you say it. You only do it when we're alone and it's always in a whisper. It feels ... special."

How was he supposed to react to something like this? It was over something so mundane and yet his heart still skipped a beat.

"It doesn't mean anything. Sometimes I call people by name."

"But it's different with me."

"No, it's not. You're flattering yourself."

"It is! You call Sanji 'Black Leg-ya' and Usopp 'Long Nose-ya'! When you're not calling by their estafett," epithet, Law cut in. A soft laugh escaped from his lips. "You call them by name. Like how you call Robin 'Nico-ya' and Jaggy 'Eustass-ya'."

"Well, I'm not calling him Captain, that's for sure," Whoever in the navy came up with that name for Eustass-ya was a moron. "and it felt rude to call Nico-ya a demon."

"Yeah, right. But that's not the point, Traffy!" Luffy said.

"And the point is?"

"You only use first names with me."

Luffy looked at Law with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Law threw away his gaze like a child that got caught stealing candy. Everything Luffy said was spot on Law was kind of embarrassed by it.

"And you dared to call me a stalker."

"I always pay attention to those I considered important and you're one of them, Traffy."

Law let out a sheepish smile. Wasn't that sweet?

"I hate to disappoint you, but I also call Jinbei-ya and Nami-ya by their first names."

Luffy's face fell.

"To be fair, 'First Son of the Sea' is a mouthful and I don't feel like calling my close acquaintance 'burglar' all the time."

"Nami is proud of her name."

"I'm aware, especially with how she had repeatedly tried to break into my coin collection safe." Law mused. She was getting closer to crack it too every time Law or one of his crewmates caught her.

"If it's any consolation, you're the only one who has two nicknames from me, Luffy-ya."

Luffy giggled. "Call me again."

"Luffy-ya."

"Again."

"Luffy-ya."

"Again."

"Luffy-ya."

"Again."

Law snickered. "Why do you like my voice so much?"

"Why do you like my smile so much?" Luffy retorted.

Law widened his eyes. Law thought he was subtle about it. Then again, Luffy had the best Observation Haki out of all people in their alliance, seeing he was the only one who could see the future. The only person Law knew who could do that was the infamous Charlotte Katakuri, one of Big Mom's Sweet Commander, and one of the most powerful people in the world.

"Nothing escapes you, huh?" Law admitted in defeat. "I can tell you the reason, but I think you're not going to like it."

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of Cora-san's." Law could feel Luffy's body slumped in his embrace. Law stroked Luffy's hair, hoping it would cheer the other captain. "I'm not seeing you as a replacement for Cora-san, mind you. For one, you're too short."

"Very funny, Traffy."

"Anyway, I told you before that when you smile it's like everything is going to be alright. Well, I'm speaking from experience." Law continued. "Back at Dressrosa, I was skeptical you'd still be able to fight even if your Haki returned, seeing how exhausted you were. But you just had to prove me wrong, hadn't you?" Luffy laughed loudly as Law smothered him with their blankets.

It's ridiculous how one smile can change him. Law could still recall when Luffy cupped his face as Law tried to form a ROOM big enough to get Luffy to Doflamingo. Luffy gave Law a big smile and a promise that everything was going to be alright. That they would be free of that cage. That Law would be free of his cage.

(Like Cora-san did 13 years ago).

Law leaned to kiss what he assumed was Luffy's forehead, even if it was a bit soft. It was hard to see with all the blankets on top of him. "If you think you owe me, then you already repaid it a thousand folds." There were many things Law wished to convey, like his gratitude for giving him hope and a chance to truly live. However, no words formed on his lips, so Law settled for a simple, "Thank you."

* * *

**29.**

**Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life.**

Right now would be the perfect answer.

Because one: Apparently he had kissed Luffy's lips instead of his forehead. Technically, it didn't count as a proper kiss since there was a layer of blankets between them. Still, technicality wasn't enough to ease Law's worry.

Two: While Law was having a break down about it, Luffy appeared to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal. If anything, he found them hilarious.

"Well, that's not how I imagined it'd go," Luffy confessed.

Law snapped his attention back at Luffy, who now sat in front of him, in an almost comical sense. "You've imagined-" Law didn't dare to continue his question. It wasn't like Law's a virgin but _this_ and _that_ were different matters. _That_ involved strangers whom he'd never see again and 0% feelings. _This_ involved an allied captain (Please, Law begged his already overthinking brain, don't think about their limbo status now) whom he had a complicated relationship between friendship and whatever-this-was and definitely 100% feelings.

Luffy was mysteriously silent about it. Though his face was still in his usual cheery expression, his gaze was much more serious. "I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry." Luffy's voice was full of regret. "Your crew is gonna feed me to the carps in the waterfall after this."

"Why?"

"I promised them not to upset you."

Law snickered. His crew would totally do that. "Don't worry, they won't feed you to the carps. They wouldn't do that to someone I-"

Law paused.

Someone, he what? Like?

Did he like Luffy?

He never thought about it. He never _dared_ to think about it. He knew his relationship with the Straw Hat captain was unusual. No pirate alliance was as close as they were. No two pirate captains were as close as they were, emotionally. Law was sure there were other more physically entangled allied captains out there.

Besides, there was no way Luffy was interested in him. Luffy was someone extraordinary. Someone who would bring the world to their feet. Who was the mediocre Law compared to him? It was weird enough that Luffy truly considered him as a friend. Law was satisfied with that.

Law should be satisfied with that.

"Anyway," Law tried to distract himself. "I'm not upset. More like ... confused."

"About?"

"Us."

"You can ask if you want to."

Law read the next question instead.

* * *

**30.**

**When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?**

There should be a record about _'The most awkward situation one can hold in one conversation'_ because Law lost count how many times they had been in this situation. Though in his defense, this particular situation wouldn't happen if not for Luffy's comment.

"Orca Hat Guy told me you were crying after my surgery."

Shachi, that traitor! Law's going to skewer him alive if he saw him again! "I wasn't crying!" Law protested. "I mean, I was crying but not for you. I mean I was, but, _fuck_."

"I'm just messing with you." Luffy laughed. "But for real though. Why were you crying?"

"I was just overwhelmed, I guess. I hadn't had the time to process the whole thing between Doflamingo and Kaido." Law massaged his temple. His eyes turned somber. "Also, you flatlined twice on the table."

"But you brought me back."

"With Tony-ya's help. He was ... a mess after your surgery."

"Sorry."

"Say that to him, not me."

Luffy didn't say anything, though his stare screamed _'Sure, Traffy.'_

"Your surgery two years ago was more difficult because your insides were literally melting. But this time felt worse for me personally."

"Why?"

"Two years ago you were just some pirate I rescued out of whim." Law bit his lips. "Now, you are someone important. The stakes are higher."

The younger captain dared to laugh. "I'm not someone important though!"

"But you are!" Law cut in. "You're important. To me, at least."

Realizing the implication, Law quickly added to his account. "And of course to your crew as well! And then to the alliance, your fleet-"

"Dressrosa."

Law raised his eyebrows.

"When I found out Sabo was still alive."

Ah. His answer to the question.

"Even before that, I already cried. Only a little though." Luffy fashioned a small gesture with his hand. He slid closer to Law until their knees touched.

"Why?"

"You were shot by Mingo, Traffy. I didn't know if you were alive. It made me feel helpless- like with Ace."

Law fuzzily remembered the way Luffy screamed, right before he passed out. How it painfully echoed in his mind when he woke up in Doflamingo's Throne Room. He felt bad for making Luffy went through that. "Sorry. I'll try not to do that again, but only if you do as well."

Luffy grinned. "You'd better be! Remember, Traffy. You're also _important_ to me."

Law didn't miss the way Luffy emphasized the word important, the tight squeeze on his thigh, nor his intense gaze. Law gulped. His heart pounded like a drum beat. This must be his mind that read into things, right? It became skewed as a result of this quiz. Because there was no way Luffy meant it as something other than a friend. Not the first time some questions ago nor now.

It still made his heart flutter though, not going to lie.

* * *

**31.**

**Tell your partner something that you like about them already.**

"There's so much I like about Traffy!"

Law was now certain that the universe conspired against them. Because there was no other explanation as to why this question had to pop out now. They already had two other similar questions, why would they need another one?! Maybe after Wano, Law would visit whoever wrote this to ask for its validity. Because how did they come up with these kinds of questions? How did they arrange the questions? Why did they make this in the first place? ~~Why was it working?~~

Law could already picture Shachi's knowing smirk ( _"Not so bullshit now, isn't it, Captain?"_ ) and how punchable that face was going to be.

"Though what I like the most is ...,"

And then there was Luffy, who Law suspected had intentionally dragged his answer to aggravate Law. As much as it pained him to admit it, Law was curious about Luffy's answer.

"... your bear."

Though Law would never expect that answer.

Luffy burst into laughter upon seeing his reaction. Luffy laughed so hard he was crying. If Law was a lesser man, he would pinch those cheeks apart so hard until that became the reason Luffy cried.

Oh wait, Law already did.

"You should see your face! Are you that jealous?"

"I can't believe you like me for Bepo!"

"He's awesome though! I saw him bite someone in two!"

Ah, Bepo tended to go feral when he's in his Sulong Form because he couldn't control it really well. Law heard it got better after staying at Zou. At least, Bepo wasn't biting the crew anymore.

Even so, pride still swell inside his chest. Law was always happy whenever people complimented his navigator. Bepo was too unsure of himself despite having amazing capabilities. Law always hoped with enough support, Bepo could grow to be more confident.

Law was still annoyed that Luffy only liked him for Bepo though.

"What are you doing?" Law asked. Luffy was prying Law's hands apart then laid his back onto Law's chest. Law tried to sound irritated though both of them knew better.

"Warming us!" Luffy answered as he bundled himself with his blanket. Law realized Luffy's eyes looked droopy. Was he going to sleep again? It would be a shame to cut their discussion short, but Luffy's health came first.

Law placed a quick peck on Luffy's hair as he gently raffled it. Again, the smell of greasy meat and antiseptics invaded his nose.

"You're very ... assertive." Law gave his answer.

"Is that what you like about me?" Luffy smiled. "I know I'm going to get through you someday, Traffy!"

"No, actually. I only tolerate you because you're pretty. At least I'm seeing something I like."

Luffy turned to face Law and then pinched Law's nose until it turned red.

* * *

**32.**

**What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?**

"To be the Pirate King."

Law said it as a joke, but he truly thought Luffy was beautiful, which was the last thing people would associate with the Straw Hat captain. You could use many words to describe Luffy; strong, charismatic, heroic. But beautiful? There was only one person in this world who would agree with him. Even then their reasoning could differ- it wasn't like he gossiped about Luffy with Empress-ya when he was a Warlord.

Luffy was, objectively, an attractive man. How could anyone say otherwise with those doe eyes, messy raven hair, and finely toned muscle? But for Law, Luffy was the most beautiful in moments like this: when his voice boomed as he talked about his dream, full of conviction. When his eyes stared far towards the sea, full of wonder and longing for the next adventure. When his ears perked and his body buzzed full with excitement.

"Why?" Law asked, mesmerized. His hands shied away from the younger captain, didn't want to taint the moment. "Why do you want to be the Pirate King?"

It was a question that bugged Law for some time. There were countless pirates out there who declared the same thing though it was more like a fleeting dream. Like a dream job you had when you were a kid and didn't know any better. But for Luffy, it was something very real and attainable. There was a weight Law couldn't place every time Luffy said it, but he couldn't fathom what it could be.

"I want to be free and the Pirate King is the freest in the world," Luffy stretched his right hand towards the sky. Law could see the sun through Luffy's fingers. Luffy then slowly closed his fingers until the sun seemed to be in his grasp. "It's not something easy to obtain. You have to fight for it. It pisses me off when people say they want to be Pirate King but didn't work for it."

How can someone be so dazzling? It should be illegal.

"You're laughing," Luffy's voice was flat yet it felt accusatory.

"Not at your answer, I swear." Law chuckled. "It's just ... I suddenly have an epiphany."

"About?"

"How good my eyes are to pick up such an amazing ally."

Another thing that should be illegal was Luffy's blushing face. Why can't he just flip it off like usual? Law couldn't handle another skipped heartbeat.

"Do you ...," Luffy darted his eyes elsewhere. His face still red from earlier. "Do you do that to other people?"

"What?"

"You know," Luffy pouted. His head then slid down onto Law's lap. "Flirting."

Law blinked. Once. Twice. Another epiphany hit his head.

"I must be losing my mind because is that jealousy I hear?"

"It is."

Law blinked again, stupefied. His heart hammered inside his chest. _Calm down_ , Law chanted, _don't jump into conclusions_.

"Don't worry, Luffy-ya," Law cleared his throat. "Despite what they call me, I don't like to play with people's hearts."

Luffy deadpanned.

"Figuratively,"

Still a deadpan.

"and intentionally. Honestly, it's hard to be this popular." 

He sounded so awkward, though Luffy seemed to buy it from the way he rolled his eyes.

"On a serious note, I do take the matter of hearts seriously. I know how ... life-changing it could be."

Law finished. His voice warm and low, his heart laid bare. When Luffy cupped his cheeks and brought him into an upside-down kiss, he gave in.

* * *

**33.**

**If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?**

There were one thousand reasons why this was a bad idea; ranging from the complication their action could lead to the strain his neck would suffer. Instead, Law felt content and peace. Anything else was boxed at the back of his mind. For now, Law just wanted to sit still, enjoying the breeze of their mixed breath, and Luffy's eyes that stared at him full of adoration.

"Hey, Traffy,"

"Hm?" 

"I like you."

This wasn't the first time Luffy said it, and yet his heart fluttered at the words. Looking back, did Luffy always mean it like this? Or maybe this was something new that developed on the course of their session?

Still, Law couldn't help but to tease the younger man. "You did say I'm a super close friend."

"I'm serious, Traffy."

Luffy whispered. His hands trembled on Law's cheeks. There was a desperation in Luffy's voice. A plea for Law to believe and a promise of truth. No matter how hard Law tried to deny it, Law knew Luffy wasn't the kind who would joke about something like this, especially since he knew what it meant for Law.

Law took one of Luffy's hand and place a soft kiss on its palm. "I figured," Law answered.

"I see. You like me too, right?"

Law combusted.

* * *

**34.**

**Your house, containing everything you own,**

A yawn.

**catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets,**

A bigger yawn.

**you have time to safely**

A snore.

**make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?**

"... Are you sleeping?"

"No?" Luffy rubbed his eyes until he got teary. Then he let out another yawn.

It must be Tony-ya's medicine. Law didn't expect it to work this slow. Then again, Tony-ya didn't promise him anything. "Sleep, Luffy-ya. We're going to have a feast, remember? Can't have the main star languid during the show." Law pulled Luffy's blanket to cover him.

"We haven't finished though."

"We can continue later if you want."

"But it'll feel different," Luffy argued. "Besides, I like where we are now."

"Sap." Law mocked, though fondness radiated through his voice.

"This question is kind of moot for me since I can just shambled my stuff away," Law answered. "But to entertain the question, I'll save my coin collections. Some of them can no longer be found, so I'm not giving them up."

"What about your hat? Isn't that precious to you as well?"

"Have you ever seen me without it?"

"Yes."

"Cheeky brat, you know what I mean." 

Luffy grinned. "Then I'll save the fridge! Sanji will be mad if there's food wasted!"

Law chuckled. "Always food with you, isn't it?"

Luffy only snickered as a response.

* * *

**35.**

**Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?**

"It'd be weird if you and Sabo die again."

Law raised an eyebrow. "I made it to the list?"

"Of course! You're my friend and my friend is my family! But you're also something more."

"More, huh?" Law smirked. "How confident of you, when I haven't even given you an answer."

"But I already know!"

"So you're just going to force me, like our alliance with the Minks and the samurais?"

It wasn't a comparable situation, but Law wished Luffy could understand where he was coming from. If he didn't, well, let's say their path would be unlikely to align again, no matter how much it would break his heart.

"Okay then." Luffy gave another big yawn. "What's your answer?"

"It seems like we need to hurry up and finish this set, seeing you're barely awake." Law scratched his nape. "Ah, it's Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin for my answer, by the way."

"Traffy! That's not what I mean!"

* * *

**36.**

**Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.**

Luffy yawned again for a hundred times. "I think I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep then,"

"But-"

"We'll talk again later, I promise," Law said, soft. "If it'll make you sleep better, I'll give you my answer for real."

Luffy weakly nodded. His eyes fluttered shut and his breath became more steady. Law gently brushed Luffy's hair, then he confessed, in a low voice it was barely audible.

"I can't accept your feeling, Luffy-ya. Not because I feel different." Law paused. "But I don't deserve you, with the way I am now."

If it weren't for Law holding him down, Luffy would have gotten up and protested. Law then continued. "I know you won't care about something as trivial as this, but I do. You're going to change the world. I know it. Many others know it- that's why there are many that follow you. To become the partner of someone that astounding ... my current strength is not enough."

Law exhaled. His brows frowned. His gaze turned to the grey sky. "I want to be with you yet I won't grow, as a pirate and as a person, if I do. If I start building my power and influence now, it's going to take a long time and I can't ask you to wait for me. You're not known for being patient."

"Traffy ...." Law was only a blur of lines and colors in his eyes, yet Luffy could see the pained expression in his face.

"Hush, now. Sleep tight, Luffy-ya. I'll see you later tonight."

Luffy could feel a soft kiss on his cheek. Then a weak _'shambles'_ was heard as everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be in a while so here's an extra:  
> Nami: Traffy looks...  
> Usopp: Mad? Scary? Madly scary? Scarily mad?  
> Nami: ... Troubled.  
> Nami: Do you think he knows I used the Climate Tact?  
> Usopp: I sure hope not. If he does, I ain't sticking by you.  
> Nami: Usopp! This was your idea!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://pilongski.tumblr.com/) ~~and remind me to update lol~~


End file.
